Married To My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by Smiles in the Shadows
Summary: It's that year again in Mr Ruberik's class, senoir year.And he's about to give them a 'prescious, amazing, beautiful folder' At least what's inside it.Of course, it could only mean Hell for his students. Welcome, to the Relationship Project. R&R! And I don't own the image.
1. Prologue: the Relationship Project

**Married To My Best Friend's Girlfriend**

**The Relationship Project**

" Settle down, class." Mr Ruberik said as he stood before his victims- students! He meant students! His arms were crossed, a smirk ever so dangerously placed on his face. In his hand was a manilla folder, papers neatly inside. This would be fun~

All eyes landed on the folder, the smirk on their teacher's face. Some paled, some blinked, and a select few wanted to hide. Mr Ruberik was a great teacher, and sure he could be a little off his rocker, but whenever that smirk was on his face... it ment bad news. For them. Mr Ruberik enjoyed giving them strange projects. Like the lemon one where they had to see how many people in the class could eat one whole without flinching. There was another one around Halloween last year to do with liquid nitrogen and pumpkins...the parking lot was a complete mess after that(they had to see if the orange squash could bounce by dropping it off the school roof). It had been terrifying when ex-student-Freddie managed to get the principal's car. It was amazing that Mr Ruberik's projects didn't get him fired. It certainly had gotten a handful of his students expelled over the seven years he's been teaching. And it was the graduate project that always had the students running. Last years, the graduates had to survive in the Johto zoo for three months. Only some managed to nearly get eaten by a tiger, drown in the polar bear exhibit, etcetera. It certainly wasn't the best project he's ever done. Mr Ruberik's favourite had been in his third year of teaching. He still couldn't remember all of it though. Something to do with ducks...and pie.

" Thank you." Mr Ruberik grinned devishly, the look in his eyes chilling the people in the front row." Now, I believe some of you have heard of this _precious, wonderful, beautiful _folder."

He drew out the three words in a purr, as if all love was surrounded them. Yes, the folder was to be feared by many. It was so innocently plain and yellow-y. What harm could it possibly do? Plenty. If anyone had older siblings or cousins who had previously attended Ruberik's classes, then there was much to be feared about. A collection of gulping, squeaking and a whole lot of shrinking-in-to-their-seats went around the classroom. There was a brave one who raised an eyebrow at the strange man.

" Many of you have grown to fear this folder. But isn't that silly." Mr Ruberik grins menacingly down at a girl sitting oh-so-innocently in her desk. He flaps the folder, tight grasp on the spine, as if to say NOM NOM NOM. The girl promptly squeaks and begins to blink rapidly as if she was seeing black spots. Weak.

" And this delicious folder contains my newest project. Our most alluring government has finally authorized after much convincing on my behalf." Mr Ruberik grins widely at the class.

" Convincing?" One of the students whispers though anyone could hear it. It was quite a feat to dare to speak during such a terrifying matter. How was he not turning into ash as Mr Ruberik looked down at them?

" Last year, studies showed an increase in young marriages between the ages of 18 and 21 while just this summer they also found an increase in divorce rates between the same age ratio. Due to that fact, the board has given me an A-okay and hardly any restrictions that could possibly hinder your assignment."

The students were confused, but also had a sense of fear as to where this could possibly be going. Even the smart ones had trouble with this equation. Where could he possibly be going with these statistics?

" Saying that, your new assignment, and perhaps my new favourite, will accumulate to about _seventy five percent _of your grade." The man moved through the rows, looking down at his vic-students with an avrigating smile. Two girls were clinging to each other and a boy seemed to be eating his desk, fingernails ruined." Now then, would you like to know what this project is?"

No one. Nothing. Notta.

The man raised an eyebrow but many could say that his grin turned into a devil's smile. If you drew red horns on the man's head, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and the king of hell." Absolutely fabulous."

Many would have laughed at the statment if it weren't for their teacher opening the folder ever so slowly. He read over a sheet of paper, and no one spoke.

" Now then," Some students jumped at the sudden sound of his voice."This project is to give you the basic concept of a serious, official oath of kinship. For five months, you will have a partner as to which you will equally share duties and care for one another as if in this form of relationship. It is to teach you the skills of living with another, the sort of problems you may incur and how to live on your own, I suppose. But mainly to live as husband and wife."

What?

" For the rest of the year, you and a partner, preferably the opposite sex, will spend a pretend married life." Mr Ruberik walks slowly, dramatically keeping his voice calm and cool." You will keep a document of it on video, using designated cameras. The board has loaned an appropriate living area for you to maintain this project. You will get jobs and will be given quests to complete. They will vary for every couple. It will be as surreal as it can be made.

Surprise, shock and many other emotions decided to come and play with fear.

" The cameras will of course be provided like everything else. You will need to have the permission forms signed into me by next class. Please note that if you don't, you'll fail my class. As for partners, well, that's the fun part." Mr Ruberik smirked." The future husbands will be required to propose to their future wife."

All male students blushed heavily, glared, or did both. Some sunk in their seats or had the nerve to groan. A few girls giggled at the thought of being proposed to. Especially by some of the more _physically attractive_ students.

" However, girls, you can not refuse a proposal after two days. You also can not propose yourself to a male of the class. I am not being sexist, I just believe that the majority of the male population of this class are due for a buck-up. On the other hand, if you are an expressing homosexual, then you should come talk to me about it this week for the arrangement. And if I find out you were bluffing and trying to make this project easy with your best friend, you and your partner will forced upon each other in front of you entire grade."

There was plenty of blushing that went around the room. It looked like a population of weird looking tomatoes. Or strawberries.

" Also, the girls can not refuse their proposer. There's no need to waste time. You only have till the end of the week to find a partner. There are bonus points to those who get the confidence to actually do it sooner than later. Tuesday tomorrow will earn you two, Wednesday for one and a half, and Thursday for one."

Mr Ruberik is back at the front of the class. A most evil smile over takes his devilish smirk.

" Oh, and any current relationships are terminated. Meaningless. I will not allow you to take advantage of your current unsingle status. So say good bye to your signifigant other for the next few months."

" WHAT?"

Outrage actually managed to over come the class. Some were pissed, red faced and fuming. There were a few who actually looked a little relieved. And there were those who seemed to turn into statues.

" Oh calm down." The man rolls his eyes and waves his hand." This isn't a real marriage. And isn't this just a charming way to see if you can still love your little bf or gf or whatever? So sit down and hush up before I pronounce you husband or wife to some boy or girl I point at."

Fear quickly came back and the students complied.

" Alrighty then, the ceremonial bit will take place on Saturday at your new home. Parents are invited of course. It will be a formal event so wear suitable clothing. There will be no maid of honours or bridesmaid or best-mans or what not. This is not a real wedding. Try not to get too excited."

The teacher clears his throat and motions to the papers set on the table upfront before the chalk board. It's a fairly high stack that's been split into three separate files.

" These are all the permission forms and paperwork needed to be signed and gone over with your parents. The board also told me to tell you that it is recommended to go over the papers with a lawyer to qualm any law insecurities." Mr Ruberik rolls his eyes." Any ways, they are due at the beginning of next class. A summary of the project will also be sent to your parents to ensure that you have no ways of escaping."

The ever so cheerful man seemed to skip as he opened the door." Oh, and welcome to the Relationship Project!"

The door slammed shut behind him.

**Redone to my liking. I hope you can enjoy it more :)**


	2. The Relationship Project: Predictions

**Married To My Best Friend's Girlfriend**

**The Relationship Project**

When Brendan first asked May out, she had been a blushing mess. They both had been actually, stuttering and turning red at contact. But they grew out of that, their relationship evolved. It was easy to hold his hand, to kiss him and to cuddle on the couch with him. It was easy to talk to him. And it was easy to fall in love with him. For a few months now, May found herself daydreaming of her in a elegant white dress and him in a sexy tux. She'd start walking down the aisle, then there'd be some interruption and May would return to the beginning later on. But it was always about love and how they'd be together forever and that no one could split them apart(not even his annoying-dick-of-a-best-friend).

That was certainly dumb and naive of her to dream about, because now some hell bent teacher had just cleanly cut off her relationship with her Brendan. It wasn't like the feelings were gone, or couldn't grow even with the marital project. But it was the finality, that ripping sensation riveting through May's body that scared her to no end. To think that Mr Ruberik could do that with a simple, signed piece of paper was frightening and the fact that her relationship had just been bombed was horrifying. She didn't want to marry some one else. She wanted-

A hand jolts her from her thoughts. Her sapphire eyes lift up to a pair of dark roan looking down at her. They're soft and sad and make her heart crumble.

" We aren't over." Brendan says softly, trying to reassure her as he kneels down beside her. May's heart is hurting and her eyes are stinging.

" But it feels like it."  
_-_-_

Misty is currently torn before a strange sort of twisted pleasure and rebellious hate. She's sort of looking forward to some romance she's been deprived of for a while. Books and television could only hold a girl for so long after all. But at the same time, she hates that her independence has practically been torn away from her. Misty had a strong disbelief in needing a man just so that she can live. T'was ridiculous. She could live on her own thank you very much and she didn't need a man to be happy.

" B-but I d-d-on't w-want t-to g-g-get marriiiiiiieeed!" A girl near her wails to her friend who is also in tears. Misty's eyebrow twitches. Stupid dramatic, angsty, idiotic, hormonal-

" OKAY! People, shut up and sit down." Misty slams her hands on her desk as she rises up. There's a quiver of silence, still some chatter as she stomps up to the front and glares at anyone who would dare defy her. Then she smiles disarmingly like she always does and begins to instruct peers to help hand out the forms required. It's a slow process but it gets down and only when Misty sits back down does the chatter begin to speed up again. There's a lot of shifting eyes narrowed at her and people spread out from her except for Ash and a couple other idiots who just cheerily keep to their seats. Misty turns to the raven haired boy and quickly strikes up a conversation on this weeks gaming tournament. It's going to be taking place at the Waterflower's aquarium which is massive and highly popular. It was going to get big crowd on Saturday.

And then she realised that the project was going to interfere with the entire production. Now she really wanted to crush Mr Ruberik.  
-_-_-

The end of her pencil had bite marks on it where Dawn had been chewing mindlessly. Her point of interest was centred on the piece of paper in front of her where she kept crossing out names, crumpled ones at her feet. It all had to do with love, human connection, a sort of driving force between two people. She enjoyed uniting people under the light of love, to see their happy smiles and feel their bright future. She had a great success rate so far and she was confident that she could use this project to her advantage.

First, there was May and Brendan. Obviously they could no longer be together during the project. Dawn didn't know whether to be happy or not. She was sad because it was going to make her friend sad. At the same time, she believed May needed to broaden her horizon. Brendan was the only boyfriend the girl's ever had. It was a good one though but it wasn't perfect. They were so gooey love which Dawn loved but at the same time she couldn't see the spark. Rarely was there any spark between them unless it had to do with Drew, Brendan's best friend. And that's were Dawn got curious. May and Drew were always having these...moments. They'd argue but then there'd be a sort of time lapse where'd they get along. Not to mention the roses Drew gave May as a sort of tease.

Oh well, she had her mind made up now.

_May & Drew_

She circled them with a heart.

Then there was Misty. She was a tricky one, the girl almost bi polar. Ash seemed like a good choice. They'd bicker but they were best friends and just adorable. Ash would says these cute little things like when he told Misty she was pretty during winter those times when Dawn would catch them holding hands, even if for a second before Misty would start shouting about some none sense. It made Dawn want to squeal.

_Ash & Misty_

They were detailed with a heart and bunny ears.

Moving along, she started thinking about her own two besties, Heather and Barry. Dawn hid a small smile to herself. She loved both of them but she knew they loved each other even more(which just seemed impossible). They were always just about to hold hands, just about close enough to kiss, just about close enough that their faces would flush. Dawn was really trying not to squeal out loud now and she clamped her teeth onto her pencil. Heather was always calming the hyperactive Barry with small touches and looks and they'd have these moments that made Dawn feel like an outside. Yes, it hurt but no, she could not stand in their way. She'd lock them in a closet for a week if she'd have to.

_Barry & Heather_

There were numerous amounts of hearts to portray her deep love and affection for the couple.

Dawn's lips twitched as she let her pencil out of her mouth. A glare glazed over her eyes. A small thud seemed to echo as the lead tool dropped to her desk. Her hands twitched as her lips continued to twitch unhappily. Paul Shinji. How the hell did he get into her head? That horrible, cruel, beast with his sexy eyes and- Her eyebrows started twitching to. Then she felt something on her back. It was hot and steely. Dawn crookedly turned around, slow and jerky as her hateful eyes spotted the bane currently working at her brain.

Paul glared right back, and so did Dawn till it was just getting annoying and why was she paying any attention to him? Dawn turned back properly in her seat with a huff and her arms crossed.

" Are you okay?"

She nearly squeaks with a jump but it's just Heather. The girl is looking down at her, puzzled lavender eyes and wispy blonde hair hanging down.

" I'm fine," Dawn pats the air like it's nothing even though she really should get her head checked for even thinking about Paul. Yes, he was fun to oggle but maybe only at a picture in the safety of her bedroom where she'd knew she wouldn't get eaten alive.

" Hey, what's this?" Heather looks curiously at the wad of paper with the chewed- and was that slobber?- pencil sitting a top." Why's _May & Drew _circled with a heart? Is that-"

Dawn slams her hands down onto the paper, fingers splayed as she frantically rips it the sheet from the spiral bindings and proceeds to shove it into her bra. She doesn't have pockets on her at the moment so where else could she out it?

" Are you sure you're okay?" Heather looks at her as if she's insane.

" Faaaaaeee-rrriii!" Barry's loud and obnoxious whine zooms in on the two girls. His arms immediately wrap around Heather's neck." Paul's being mean to me!"

" Maybe if you stopped bothering him, he wouldn't be mean." Heather grumps. Dawn tries not to smile. She's fully aware that Heather absolutely hates Barry's little bromance-crush on Paul. The blonde has expressed it more often than not when Barry would go off in attempt to please the broody teen. " And I thought you were going to stop calling me that?"

" Exactly how am I supposed to come up with a better nickname for you? Heather isn't exactly easy." Barry pouts then gasps and raises his fist in victory into the air, the other arm nearly choking Heather." Maybe if I come up with one for Paul, he won't hate me so much!"

Dawn, nor Heather could see any logic in that at all. If anything, it would only make Paul hate Barry more.

" Thanks, Fae-ri!" Barry, thinking clearly or not, gives Heather a quick peck on the cheek and goes off to scheme.

" Shushy." Heather glares pointedly at a grinning Dawn as she huffs.  
-_-_-

Drew is brooding, handsomely so of course. How could he not brood and be handsome at the same time? He was handsome all the time, no matter what mood he was in. It was both a gift and a curse, the lines sometimes blurring between the two. Like right now.

" Drew, please marry me!"

" No, marry me!"

" I can cook and clean and everything! Marry me!"

" Move out of my way, bitch, he's _my _Drew!"

A large collective gasps between the hoarding females was as if someone just died.

" You lie!"

" Oh Drew, you can still have my heart!"

" Drew!"

" Drew!"

" DREW!"

Yes, he understood ladies, but could you stop trying to choke the boy?

His patience broke when someone managed to rake a manicured hand through his hair. And _no one_ touched _his_ _hair, _only him. No one else. No hair touching. Nu-ugh.  
_-_-_

Unlike Drew, Gary was able to control his adoring fans more smoothly. They sighed when he spoke and kept to clinging only his arms. There was no touching, no pulling, just utter respect and loyalty to him. It made him feel unbelievably smug. But he had every right to do so, because he was _Gary Oak._

" So, Gary, you know who you're going to propose to?" One of his classmates ask.

" Only one of us?" A girl pouts.

" That's certainly going to be hard to choose." Another purrs seductively.

" You're not going to choose," She wrinkles her nose distastefully," _her_, are you?"

Gary is hardly stumped. He knows who she's talking about and there's a bitter taste in his mouth as he speaks.

" Who would even think of marrying her? Even if it is just some school project?"

He can feel her presence, and he looks over at her, catching her eye. Gary twists his mouth into a smirking sneer that makes the girls around him shiver excitedly and in fear. She glares back, that hateful gaze strong after years of practice. But then he can feel an even stronger glare setting a hell fire on him and he turns back to his fans. He knows when to retreat. Gary isn't an idiot.  
_-_-_

Mr Ruberik comes back to class just as Ash manages to build a catapult and sends a shower of pencil shavings over the next few desks in front of him. Misty has to refrain from shouting but gives him a good bonk on the head. Students return to their seats quickly as the teacher gives a nod to his now empty desk. He ignores the angry scrawls of chalk written on the black board.

" Well, now that you've had a good portion of the class to think about this exciting experience, I believe that it's time to go home soon and get those forms signed." Mr Ruberik leans against his desk." I would also like to note that I do have rings that can be altered for this affair. Yes, people, we are trying to go for the real deal."

The bell rings. Mr Ruberik is officially ignored as a herd of students canter out the door. Some are still scrambling as he watches them, which just makes the nervous ones squeak and flail and boy, they are hilarious creatures. He can feel the glares boring into the walls, hear the insults carried all the way from outside. He is fully aware of the pain he is going to cause. And Mr Ruberik is going to enjoy it to it's fullest extent.  
-_-_-

May slams her locker shut angrily, glaring at the cold steel door. A great sadness has now changed into a fiery hate of anger. It's strangely familiar. She can't remember being this angry since Brendan and her started dating. Well, except maybe when she runs into Cabbage Brains. With an angry sigh, she grumps on her way out of the school. May gets to the bike rack, finding hers and unlocking it quickly. She just wanted to go home and kick a few bags around in her father's gym. Yes, she's lazy but hell does need a release. And it certainly kept the fat away.

Hoping onto her bike, she cycled like a mad man as fast as she could. The school, the Regional District Institute, was built in the capital of Calla, Queen's Lace. The entire 'city' was made up of five districts; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Calla, as the centre. May lived in the Hoenn district with her family on North Petalburgh Street. Her father owned a gym at the house along with a beautiful glass greenhouse in the back. Her mother seemed to enjoy taking care of all the vegetation and the animal collection May and Max and her father had accumulated since she was five.

The house they lived in was not a mansion but it was still big with some long corridors. May parked her bike in the double garage before heading for the door into the house. She unlocked it, her mother a bit of a security freak. The girl didn't call out to say hello as she kicked off her shoes and slumped against the closed door behind her. She fell to the ground, knees together and feet spreading out on either side of her. It wasn't exactly comfortable but she didn't particularly care at the moment.

_Why? Why me? Why us? Why now?_

Those words echoed again and again in her head as she stared up at the ceiling. May felt water coming back to eyes and she let it slip down her cheeks in small streams. Her throat tightened, a sob stifled by her clenching jaw. She was just so frustrated. It was hard enough being a teenager but now a...married teenager? It was just so wrong, it felt wrong. She couldn't stand how painful it made her feel. It was ridiculous, she knew it was. And she was sort of tired of feeling bitter and sad and the fact that she was letting her fucking professor let her feel like shit.

Anger spiking again, May got up from her slouch and stomped towards the gym. She had a particular fancy to this green one with a marker-made face on it.

Mwahahaha.

" Err, May, you're doing that laugh out loud again." Max says warily as he passes her in the hall.

"...shut up, Max." May snaps and gives him a glare that only a sibling can and marches on.

Max can only sigh at his sister's immature remark. So she was in one of _those _moods. He'd have to avoid the gym for a while(as if he'd go in there in the first place).

" Ohhhhh Maaayyyy! We need to talk about the project your teacher just sent an e-mail about!"

Max watched as his sister booked it right out of the house with his mother sing songing(which is not a word) right after her. The Maple women were weird.  
_-_-_

Mr Ruberik sat in his chair, leaning back with his feet propped up on his desk. His eyes scanned the room as he twirled a pencil in one of his hands. Everything was tidy, and he was completely aware of the shoes marks on his desk. The black board had been cleaned from Mr Montgumery's ramage. The boy was going to be in for it Wedsnday's class. Then his eyes landed on the seat where Ms Berlitz sat and one of the many balls of paper left on the floor under her chair. Curious, the man got up from his chair and walked over to pick it up. Unfurling the scrunched paper, his eyes dutifully invaded his student's thoughts. A smirk came to his lips and his eyes shone eerily for a moment.

" Hmm...my Master will love this." Mr Ruberik murmured to himself.

Oh, yes, his Master will just adore it. And him.


	3. The Relationship Project: Choices

**Married To My Best Friend's Girlfriend**

**The Relationship Project**

Brendan is sitting neatly on the sofa in one of the main sitting areas of the Hayden Mansion. Drew is sprawled out leisurely on the one opposite to him. Tousled green hair falling in front of deeper emerald eyes, a lazy expression of comfort on his face. Even after years of surviving Drew's friendship, Brendan still didn't understand the boy's lack of manners. Yes, Drew could be charming and all gentlemany when he wanted to be, but that was usually when he was trying to seduce some busty chick into bed. Brendan wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Probably good. He didn't exactly need to get into Drew's pants like all the girls at school seemed to want to.

Shiver. Bad thoughts. _Baaad_.

He remembers the day he met Drew. His late mother and his (breathing)father, Professor Birch, were invited to a party held by the Haydens. It was during late spring with sun shining and the flower beds flourishing. Brendan was introduced ever so politely to the green haired boy. Drew, of course, had ignored him in every aspect. When he did decide to notice him, Drew called him a wimpy shrimp(even though Brendan was obviously taller even at six). Brendan quite pointedly(and impolitely) pointed that out and ended up getting called out by his parents. The shrimp had been lucky...Later, Brendan got his chance.

He threatened to cut Drew's hair with a butter knife(as if that was possible). It worked effectively and had the brat running for his mommy. Of course, Brendan ended up sitting for in the corner of the gazebo as punishment.

" I will cut your hair." Brendan remarks half heartedly.

" No you wont." Drew drawls lightly.

Brendan rolls his eyes.

" Just listen would you?" Brendan snaps because he's actually trying to be serious. The green haired boy shuffles, eyes peeking out from under the arm over his head. That's was as much as he was going to get from him. With a painful sigh, Brendan begrudgingly begins.

" I need you to marry May."

Huh. That didn't take long for him to get that out. Huh.

Drew blinks. He wonders if he just heard Brendan correctly. He's doubting it but he's pretty sure of it at the same time.

" You want me to..." Drew's mouth is going dry. He is not enjoying this. He's all flustered and confused and Drew Hayden was never meant to be puzzled. He's meant to be amazing and all that shit. But the thought...of May, and Brendan doing this...and it was all getting fuzzy.

" Marry May." Brendan grimaces. It's taken a lot out of him to get to this point. But he has to make sure Drew does this for him. He's aware of the risks but he trusts Drew...no matter how idiotic that sounded to him." I don't like it but I trust you not to doing anything stupid. You've said plenty of times that you're not into her, though I can't see why not."

" So then why would I marry her?"

" Did you have some one else in mind?"

Well, this was suddenly awkward. Drew did have someone in mind, and his best friend was practically handing her over to him. It wasn't that he actually liked her. She just amused him. She was a play thing, a source of entertainment. Nothing he liked. Nothing at all.

" Well...no."

" Perfect." Brendan grins brilliantly, though it hurts his cheeks as he stands up." She likes azure and feed her plenty of ramen or else she'll pass out. Ta ta~."

Drew doesn't have the heart to tell him how gay that just sounded.  
_-_-_

Lips pressed tightly together, hazel eyes narrow and not a wrinkle on her smooth skin was the perfect image of Laurianne Shinji in 'matriarch' mode. She sat at the head of the family table, where her husband would be sitting if he wasn't still held up at work. On the opposite end of the table was her team of lawyers. She was not one to miss details or screw up contracts. Even ones as foolish as the one she read. She did not exactly like this project her youngest children had brought home to her. But Laurianne knew that this could work well for the family and it would also be a sign of loyalty to the board. They had approved of this assignment after all. She'd have to dig around as to why. But like she said, this could work. The Shinji family had been looking for an opportunity. Reggie was already engaged and set up well. Paul would have to take on the task.

With a quick, elegant scrawl of black ink on the respective lines, Laurianne directed her attention to her son. Middle child of the family with a strong spirit. He was much better suited to running the family business than his older brother or younger sister. Paul was much like his father in image with the exception of the strong violet hair that really should be cut or grow out longer. It was beginning to shag. His attitude was cold but strong, taught to see emotion as weak. Sometimes she wondered if perhaps he didn't show enough though.

" Paul," She spoke, tongue sharp like ice. Laurianne was always cold when in mode." I want you to take this opportunity to engage contact with the Berlitz's eldest daughter who I presume will also be participating in this project."

His eyes were hardening, his fists clenching and fury raging through him like a wild fire. But Paul could not win this battle. He knew that all too well. He could never fight against his parents, he'd learn that the hard way over the years. So he sat in his seat, properly, but heat radiating from him in rage. Thin fingers just brush his arm, causing the muscle to tense but slowly relax as it stilled. It was ridiculous how her touch could do this. It reminded him of even younger times when she'd reach out for him in fear. She used to always fear. He uses to believe she was weak. He still does, but that weakness has dragged him in.

" As for you, Persephone," Laurianne addresses her only daughter with a steely gaze. Her daughter used to be so submissive and weak, flinching under her own mother's eyes. But now she had such an attitude that could have only been gained from living with her aunt when Laurianne sent her away. She'd hope that her daughter would grow a backbone. However, Persephone grew one till her stubbornness and stoic attitude was more than a nuisance. But her IQ level was the beginning of a possible genius run in the family. The matriarch would have to come up with something to help it cultivate." I see no way for you to gain any promise. Just don't do anything stupid."

Persephone rolled her eyes.  
-_-_-

Dawn was in her designated sewing room. Or rather the attic above her room. There were mannequins with fabric pinned to them, some pieces finished and ready to be hanged in the ever full closet. Sketches, not exactly her speciality, were pinned on boards on the walls. Tables had fabrics laid out, utensils and paper and other things scattered but still organized. In her mind at least. Though it was concentrating on the white fabric in her hands. It was also caught in a web of her current situation; the Relationship Project. She was still stuck on the whole marriage thing, for her at least. She'd nudge her friends around and hope they'd slot in correctly. But what about her? She's had boyfriends before, and plenty of crushes. Like Paul Shinji.

" Owie!" Dawn cried as she poked her finger with her needle. She scowled and quickly started to suck on the wound. The girl did not want blood to get on the silk. That. Would. Suck... Potatoes.

" Dawn?"

The hatch door swung open, landing heavily with a bang even though Dawn's told her plenty of times before not to do that. Pearl, her younger sister with darker hair but grey eyes, grinned widely at her.

" I just heard about your assignment from Mom." Pearl squealed." The Relationship Project! I can't believe you have to get married! That _sucks shit!_"

Unlike her older sister, Pearl enjoyed the art of swearing. It gave her that 'rebellious edge'.

" Language, Pearl." Dawn frowns and then pouts at her finger. She starts to dig around for those bandages she has...somewhere.

" Whatever." Pearl rolls her eyes. She flicks an iron-curled lock over her shoulder as she plops down on one of the somewhat empty tables. Her short skirt rides up on her thighs as she leans over a bit, shirt hanging a little too far away from her body. The girl swings her legs impatiently." Sooo, who are you going to marry, huh? Don't tell me it's that Ashy boy. He's soo dumb."

Dawn knew that there were only two people in the world that could really grate on her nerves. Paul Shinji and her sister. Anyone else, it was in the moment. In the mean time, she'd let her sister talk till she decided to get up and move out of her space. Of course, that meant in ten minutes, Dawn was going to kick her flat tush.

" And-"

" I thought the German models were in for a shoot today." Dawn says out loud. Truthfully, she did just remember. But at least her sister had already disappeared and the clicks on her heels could be heard as they clamoured down the three stories of house.

The eldest Berlitz then bit the inside of her cheek. The German models were all female. No sexy male bodies to ogle at all.  
_-_-_

For the most part, the park was empty. The evening sun was casting orange to contrast with the blue sky. Evergreens lined the fields as a breeze flew through, bring a chill in the already cold air. The swing squeaked with rust as it was pushed back and forth. Boots that dug into the gravel sand kept it fairly grounded. A shutter, a click, went off as Heather smiled tiredly. Barry had his camera aimed at her yet again. He thought she wasn't paying attention when he started slipping again. He'd brought her out here to keep him company as he took nature pictures. It wasn't like she minded. Her house was always loud and busy and there was never any privacy. So here she was, sitting on the swing as Barry tried to stay focused. He had to pass his photography courses if they wanted to get to their goal. That meant keeping a line somewhere.

She knew it was starting to blur.

He did too.

But that wasn't going to keep the temptation at bay.

" Awe, come on. No frowning for the future model." Barry sing songed." You don't want wrinkles, do you?"

" I do _not _have wrinkles." Heather bristled. A hand pats her forehead gently as if to assure herself. Then she scowls." And you get back to your project before you fail your courses."

Barry snorted." As if I could fail."

A moment of silence. More shutters from the camera. Rusty metal-links rubbing against each other.

" Speaking of projects, what are you going to do about Mr Ruberik's assignment?" Barry asks." Any...preferences?"

" Maybe." Heather bites her lip. She's dancing on the line yet she's eyeing Barry quite pointedly." You?"

" Definitely."Barry grins at her confidently and his camera clicks. It captures the flush rising over her freckles beautifully." You."

Heather looks at him, confused. For once, he's not the naive one.  
_-_-_

The car glided up to the front of the house, lights flashing as it parked. A suited man stepped out of the driver's seat and bowed as he opened the passenger door. Clashing heads of hair emerged, heels clicking and murmurs whispering. The doors of the fair sized house swung open. A set of helping hands quickly take the heavy luggage back up into the home. There's a shadow of a woman to greet them, light radiating out from inside. A man appears next to her and then a child is clinging to her leg. The man smiles charmingly at the three girls walk up the steps.

" Welcome to Calla."  
-_-_-

There's stacks and stacks of folders lined with paper covering the room. They're on the desk, the floor and almost spilling into some of the glass terrariums. Mr Ruberik is sitting cross legged on the carpet with a folder in hand. In the other, there's a snake that curls up his arm and around his neck. His eyes flick back and forth, memorising every word. He's not too worried. His memory will never let him forget. But he is worried about how he will carry this plan out. This plan was bigger than last years. If he did not please, what would his Mistress say? What would she do? His Mistress was to be feared. And he _feared_ her.

He had to do this right.


	4. The Relationship Project: Trouble

**Married To My Best Friend's Girlfriend**

**The Relationship Project**

As per usual, May overslept.

The dawning sun rays that had hit her face made her only roll over and sigh into her pillow. The beeping of her alarm clock barely went noticed for she easily crushed the button before it could peep thrice more. Not even the mewling at her door could disturb her pleasant dreams of steaming ramen noodles by the beach.

Luckily, her brother Max was well practised in the art of May-waking.

Door opening silently, the furry blur of a cat zipping downstairs and he crept in. Like a predator, he POUNCED!

May squawked, flailing when Max suddenly flopped on top of her with a body slam. The air was knocked out of her lungs, ribs feeling like they were bruised and anger bubbling through her veins. She screeched.

" MAX! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM- AGAIN?"

Years and years of doing this also taught Max to scram all the way downstairs to the safety of his mother's skirts. He had such a foolish sister, Max thought to himself as he crouched at the sound of thundering footsteps. She just never learned.

" MA-mom!" May blinks, nearly slipping in surprise when she came to a halt in the kitchen.

" Good morning, May." Caroline sings cheerfully, completely ignoring the sibling squabbles." Go get dressed and you can take breakfast with you. You don't want to be late, do you?"

" Err, yeah." May glares at her little brother who as so smartly carried out his devious-ness. Max grins confidently till Caroline swats him over the head with a towel.

" How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"  
_-_-_

There was a tax for May to pay for taking the car.

" You know it's illegal to eat and drive at the same time, right?"

Her knuckles gripped the steering wheel harder, brow furrowing deeply. She had a thick, belgium waffle held between her teeth that was slowly ebbed away by careful munching and pure skill. May didn't want to choke. Though, she wouldn't mind if her brother did right now.

" Thasht fou alshikal." May growled around her sad breakfast as she took a turn.

" For you, alcohol is pretty much the same thing as food." Max told his sister as he flipped through her mathematics homework(how the hell did he get that?)." You got number seven wrong. You're supposed to-"

May easily snatched it from his grubby hands, the turd, and threw the notebook in the back, damages be damned. Max rolled his eyes at his sister's short fuse, pushing up his glasses smartly and reaching for her school bag in search of something else to amuse him for the time being. His hand was quickly slapped, making him yelp and retract to the corner of his seat.

" I'm telling mom." He muttered, glaring ineffectively at his sister. May finished her last chew before quickly snapping.

" Don't be such a five year old."

" I'm not." Max simply continued to pout in the corner of the passenger seat. The air crackled with May's irritation and Max's gloom. Or distraction-gloom as he began to trail his hand like a spider towards the stereo.

" MAX!" May shouted, getting sick of the parasite as she lunged with one hand to grab his. The car suddenly jolted back.

She'd hit something.

In a split second, May was hitting on the brakes as Max screamed like a little girl. The seat belts kept them from ramming their heads into the dash board and they quickly snapped back into their seats. May could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her ears as she tried to calm her breathing. She wondered just what exactly she had hit.

A person suddenly popped up from the road in front of the car. May jumped, Max letting out a little squeak as he jumped as well.

" Oh, hullo." The person, a girl around May's age, smiled lazily with blue tresses covering her back. Sleepy red eyes were drooping but zoomed in on May. The Maple driver automatically knew that this girl was a student to her school, a new transfer probably. She wore the same white dress shirt with the black tie and crest, light grey vest and the black blazer, all of it looking rather dishevelled. The new student absently straightened the mid-thigh, black, white and grey plaid skirt.

" A-are you okay?" May stuttered out, Max just gaping at the rather drowsy girl in front of him.

The student just tilts her head.

May scrambles out, hoping that no cops are coming this way and thankful that no other cars are driving up the street right now.

" Hey, are you all right?" May finds herself rambling." I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention because my brother was trying to change the stereo which I guess sounds pretty stupid now, huh?"

" It's okay." She just sways a bit, yawning widely.

" Are you sure?"

" Mhm."

" Err, you want a ride the rest of the way?" May asks.

" M'kay." The girl helps herself into the back, pushing away May's notebook to the floor so she could drape on the seats.

" ...okay." May blinks and gets back into the driver's side.

" Who is she?" Max hisses uncertainly as May starts the car up again. His sister was being an idiot again. What if this supposed student was a spy? An assassin?

His mother made the unfortunate mistake today of switching up Max's usual hot chocolate with her coffee.

" Kaida." The girl yawns. Max freezes, then grins sheepishly at the girl.

The rest of the car ride is awkward but at least short. Max went off to the middle schooler's building while May dashed into the high school, Kaida leisurely walking at her slow pace.  
_-_-_

It was really annoying when your sister was a counsellor at the school you went to.

" Come on, Gary, this would be the perfect thing to make up for all those horrible things you've put her through!" Sarah(*) Oak huffed as she leaned on her desk, arms folded and lips pursed.

" By marrying her?" Gary snorted, rolling his eyes at his hopelessly romantic sister." That's the last thing I think she'd want me to do. Besides, this has nothing to do with her. I'm just here to avoid the fans to catch my breath."

" It's certainly much more wilder since yesterday." Sarah frowned. She hadn't approved of the project but she'd been forced to sign it.

" Yep." Gary smirks. His sister narrowed her eyes at him.

" Gary Samuel Oak, you will patch things up with this girl or I'll get grandfather into this mess." Sarah threatened.

" You wouldn't." Gary sneered. But it made him worry. If the old man knew, then he'd be disappointed. Gary wasn't good at computing disappointment, especially his grandfather's. The old man was practically his idol(when he was younger, obviously).

Sarah just raised her eyebrow at him, daring him.

"...I'm going to be late for class." Gary turned on his heel and snapped the door behind him.  
-_-_-

" I thought I told you to delete them!"

" But they're so good!"

" My hair's a mess in that one!"

" You're so cute though!"

Dawn smiled, almost sadly, as she listened to Heather and Barry bicker. She closed her locker with a quick snap of her lock clicking, dial spinning. The girl hadn't gone with them to the park yesterday because her mother had needed help with the photo-shoot while Pearl had gone out with friends. She didn't mind terribly that they had gone without her but she wished she could have. The three of them all wanted to get into the fashion industry; Heather a model, Barry the photographer and Dawn the designer. But Dawn was quickly getting enveloped into her family's company. Heather's family didn't have their own company so there was no expectation for Heather to take over any industry or chains. Barry was supposed to get into the government system but his father seemed to be fine with his son discovering his new dream.

" Did you at least finish your actual assignment?"

" Yeah, yeah. Aww, look at this one!"

" No! Put that away!"

" It's just adorable, Heather." Dawn squealed as she checked the screen to the camera in Barry's hands.

" ...yeah, I guess." Heather smiles lopsidedly.

" Why is it that you can take a compliment from Dawn but not from me?" Barry whined. Then he gave them a crooked look, wiggling his eyebrows." Is there's something going on between the two of you? Something preferably that I can capture on camera..."

He trailed off at the flat looks he was receiving.

" Maybe not."  
_-_-_

" Alright, settle down. The bell's gone and it's time for class." Mrs Marks snapped as she stood tall in front of the class yet still the height of an elementary school girl.

Everyone suspected that was why she was always such a fowl woman.

" Before we go over the new plan for the next few months, I'd like to introduce some new students." The teacher looked towards the door." In, now."

May easily recognized Kaida in front of the line, followed by almost identical two girls. The second was the tallest, on three inch heels and skirt shorter than what it should be, buttons undone on the top and tie loose. She had honey yellow eyes and vivid pink hair. The last one was the neatest out of all three, her hair the colour of wheat and eyes a greeny blue.

" Class, this is Kaida, Kelsey and Kimberly Prime from Kievan." Mrs Marks looks at them beadily." Girls, you may sit in the left over desks."

The mathematics teacher didn't give them much time to find seats before she began class.

" Because of Mr Ruberik's project, you will be taking online courses that include notes and lectures that will help you pass the final exam. If you actually focus and not see this as a chance for vacation. Because it is not. This is an assignment, a school project and it is to be treated as such. Tests will be given out once a month to determine if you're moving at a good pace or need to study more. I doubt any of you will need to slow down."

Thanks, Mrs Marks.  
-_-_-

Next block, Chocaro Concerto was stuck with Caleb Nesuki in French class.

" You should have invited me over for dinner, Choco, it would've been fun." Caleb tries to nuzzle her neck but a hand quickly presses into his face, keeping him at a distance.

" No, it would've been worse than it already was." Chocaro winced at the not so fond memory. Her aunt had been horrible. She really should have expected it though.

" Worse than usual?" The young man raises a brow on his handsome face.

" She's decided that if Mr Ruberik can marry us off, then she can too." Chocaro says unhappily." I believe that she's going through contacts right now."

" Well then," Caleb manages to sneak a hand around her shoulders, something in it brushing her neck." Marry me?"

There's a pop of a box and out of the corner her eye, Chocaro sees a sparkle. She's trying hard not to turn her head as one of the girls in the class notice. But she loses to herself. It's a simple white gold band with a mid-blooming rose of diamond. And from her trained eye, it's real.

" It's not like I have a choice." Chocaro sighs, though it seems almost happy which makes her twitch. Caleb slips on the ring, kissing the back of her palm which is still marked with henna. The pattern is delicate from the young man's skilled hands.

" But I wanted to have Caleb!" A girl suddenly wails.  
_-_-_

May plunked down at the table, leaning back in her chair as soon as she was seated. Her large bowl of ramen steamed as she pushed around the noodles with her fork. The chatter was high in the cafeteria. News had gotten around fast about Concerto and Nesuki's engagement. The couple were rather popular, as Concerto is the mayor's daughter after all and the family have been trying to merge with the Nesuki household for a while. Both were 'superpowers' in Calla and trying the knot will make them some sort of uber-super-power family. Or something like that. Ugh, politics just made her head hurt. May didn't understand how her father managed.

Whatever. She just wanted to stuff her face with goodness.

" Don't choke." Misty told her as she munched on one of the carrots from her salad. All the while, Ash was gobbling down his mountain of food next to her. The ramen-eating girl just rolled her eyes but slowed down to savour the yummy noodles. A good thing, savouring. It filled her senses and just made her want to inhale. Although that would probably cause some of the noodles to go up her nose and hit her brain. Ew. Noodle brain. But maybe that would be a good thing. It might just get her out of the Project if they had to do surgery on her cranium.

Hmm...

" Good afternoon!" Barry smiled brightly as him, Heather and Dawn took a seat at the long table.

" 'Ello!"

" Hey everyone!"

" Gudeh avtehoon!" Ash tried a smile around his food. The blonde boy frowned at him as he picked up his plastic utensils.

" You'll suffocate if you keep up with that." Barry said as he cut his salad. Ash swallowed his food and looked quizzically at the other boy.

" Why are you cutting your salad?" He asked.

" So I don't die like you." Barry answered rather smugly while Ash glowered. Then began to rampage his feast once more.

" So aside from the Power Pair, anyone else we know get hitched?" Heather asked idly as she stole a cucumber slice. She only had a bottle of water and had eaten up her small salad already. Barry retaliated by placing a slice over her eye with a snicker. Heather bit it quickly, making him squeak when she managed to nip his fingers at the same time.

" I heard something about Jimmy and Marina eloping." Dawn said.

" Not a surprise." Misty agreed with a nod of her head. She was biting into her sandwich before Ash could swipe it.

" Oh, and didn't Sora get permission from Mr Ruberik this morning?" May asked, putting her fork down.

" Yeah, he made a rather big commotion about it." Dawn nibbled on a poutine fry.

" Poor Dorian is probably hiding right now." Heather snickered.

" Can't believe Mr Ruberik agreed to that." Barry shook his head.

" Really?" The girls all raise an eyebrow at him.

" ...okay, yeah, never mind." Barry sighed.

" You bet, Barry."

Turning heads, Sora Zerokki stood behind them. He was a zealous boy with a mop of magenta, blue and silver hair and indigo eyes lined with black. His target was currently at a table full of almost stereotypical popular kids.

" If you and Heathen here weren't so adorable, I'd have you leashed to me!" Sora hugs Barry from behind with a coo.

" Neh, Sora, get off of me!" Barry growled, hands flapping uselessly. Heather efficiently grabbed the back of the taller, clingy boy's collar and sent him to the ground.

" You break me heart, you really do." Sora pouted as he got up. He flicked his striped scarf over his neck and winked at the group." Wish me luck."

" He doesn't need luck." Misty snorted." He's got Ruberik on his side."

That was enough for anyone to get their way.

" Nah, he was born with it." May's eye twitched as they watched curiously. Sora flicked his wrist, a very traditional little black velvet box going up and down. His eyes were locked on to his soon to be husband/wife. A smirk played on his face, making him almost cat like. A trait passed down to each Nesuki relative.

" Hey there, sexy." Sora grins playfully at Dorian with a wink.

" Sora?" Dorian balked.

With graceful ease, Sora had his hand and was pulling him up close. Dorian was much taller than him, the zealous teen barely coming under his chin. Pressing chest to chest, Sora snapped open the box to Dorian with a heated stare.

" Well look at this sugar," Sora says huskily," looks like you just got yourself a husband."  
-_-_-

**Warning: Pearl doesn't use mouthwash**

The middle school was in the middle of an assembly. It was about healthy relationships, safe sex, blah blah blah. Pearl stopped paying attention a while ago. It was completely unfair though. The high school graduates got a shit project while they got a fucking lecture. She couldn't even text anyone since Dion stole it from her somehow. Bastard. Ruby had already stolen her nail polish before she could use it. Just when her middle finger chipped! Do you know how long it's taken her to grow her nails back? A mother fucking long time. It wasn't like she could paint her toenails. Ugh, her feet. Nothing pretty down there.

Pearl growled unhappily, kicking off her heels and nearly kicking the boy in front of her when she propped her feet up on the seat in front of her.

" Oi!" Max hissed at her. Pearl rolled her eyes.

" Don't be such a pussy, four eyes." She sneered at him as she reclined.

" You got any gum?" Hermione leaned over to ask, mint eyes exotic on her exotic face. She wasn't particularly sure, but Pearl was certain that she was from somewhere desert like.

" Duh." Pearl gave her a stick." Never know who you're going to kiss next."

" Exactly." Hermione wink before grabbing the boy next to her and proceeded to suck face.

Pearl smacked her when she noticed who it was.

" Eww, don't fucking do that! He's my fucking cousin you bitch!" Pearl scowled." That's disgusting!"

Her friend just swatted her playfully before snacking on thin lips once more.

" Ugh." Pearl shuttered as she looked toward the stage. She snickered at the photos that started to flash by before kicking Max's seat again.

" Pearl, would you stop it? You're acting like a premature five year old." Max snapped.

" That's supposed to be an insult." Pearl snorted." Definitely better than shit, Wiki."

" You're obviously below that." Max huffed.

" What, can't say shit, shit?" Pearl kicked his seat again. She scowled even further when she started to hear low moaning.

" Language." Max says half heartedly.

There was a yelp.

" There will be none of this none sense during such an important assembly. To the principal's office you two! And stop kicking Mr Maple's seat, Miss Berlitz."

Pearl flipped the bird at the teacher's back as they lead Hermione and her icky cousin out of the theatre.  
_-_-_

" May..." Brendan twiddled his thumbs. This was going to be harder than Drew.

He had brought them into one of the janitor's closets. The little light was hanging above them on a chain, dimly illuminating their faces. May was biting her lip, unsure as to what was going on.

" We haven't exactly got the chance to talk but..." Brendan bit the inside of his cheek. It was all suddenly feeling so official." I don't know. I don't want it to end, I don't want us to be over. I-I love you, May. So much, so freaking much."

Brendan grabbed at his hair, feeling himself starting to choke up. May wasn't much better than him.

" But we can last this, can't we?" He's trying to look her in the eye but it's so hard." It's just a few months. We'll still see each other. We...we can be really, really close friends."

They both let out a humourless chuckle.

" What if we-" May starts to whisper but the door suddenly swings open.

" Oops," Kimberly Prime batts her eyes shyly." Sorry about that, but you probably want to go if you want to make it to class."

"...Right." Brendan grins lopsidedly at her. He glances back at May before escaping.  
_

Mr Ruberik had nothing to do today so he decided to go on an adventure. The man journeyed out into the labyrinthine of hallways and doors, whistling almost silently as he did. He walked down flights of stairs and turned may corners till he discovered the principal's office. Two students were sitting at a distance, a teacher between them. A middle school girl, marked by the emblem sewn into the shoulder of her right sleeve, stared doe eyed up at him with chapped lips. He assumed she was trying to be suggestive in the way she was postured.

As if he was that stupid. His master would be so disappointed at him.

Speaking of which...

Long, ebony hair tied at the nape of his neck, bangs cut bluntly over his forehead, the high schooler sat with a smug look on his face. Sharp eyes of impeccably light grey, silver actually, were cunning as they swept up to the teacher.

He tensed, feeling his posture straighten. A frown marred Mr Ruberik's face as he realised something. Well, it couldn't be helped. Not like anything would happen to the boy.

" Miss Smith, Mister Jones, the principal will see you now." The secretary popped her head out from the door. A blush went over her cheeks." Oh, hello, Mr Ruberik."

" Hello." The man walked off.

What was her name again?

**This chapter was a hell a lot more easier to write than the others. If you think the previous two need editing(again), please tell me so and how exactly.  
**


End file.
